1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a particular compound. Moreover, it relates to a production method of the compound, and a glucagon-like peptide-1 (GLP-1) secretion promoting agent, a pharmaceutical composition, a food composition and a cosmetic composition, each containing the compound.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, many studies have been made around capsaicin.
JP-B-3506466 discloses capsaicin glycoside and the like. However, the capsaicin glycoside can reduce the pungent taste of capsaicin but cannot always eliminate the pungent taste completely when it is blended at a high concentration.
In addition, JP-A-2007-326825 discloses a composition for controlling harmful organisms, which contains (a) 4-phenoxyphenyl (RS)-2-(2-pyridyloxy)propyl=ethyl, and (b) capsaicinoid or capsinoid, or a glycoside thereof. However, the specific saccharide residue is not shown and the use thereof is extremely limited.
On the other hand, JP-B-4163631 discloses a fermentation composition of nonpungent chili pepper (Capsicum annuum) and use thereof. However, since such nonpungent chili peppers are generally in the form of oily liquid, the method for improving the purity is limited to extraction, column purification and the like.
Glucagon-like peptide-1 (GLP-1) is a peptide made from the same gene proglucagon sequence as that of glucagon. GLP-1 is one of the incretin factors secreted from the small intestine, and has actions of enhancement of glucose concentration-dependent insulin secretion, Langerhans' islets β cell proliferation, suppression of glucagon secretion, suppression of stomach excretory function, regulation of central appetite and the like. A substance having a GLP-1 secretion promoting action can be utilized as a prophylactic or therapeutic agent for diabetes (particularly type II diabetes) or an anorexigenic agent.